(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and composition using or containing a Lactobacillus having the identification characteristics of Lactobacillus casei var. rhamnosus NRRL-B-15972 and having antifungal properties. In particular the present invention relates to the use of the Lactobacillus in foods.
(2) Prior Art
The use of lactic acid producing bacteria in methods for producing fermented foods is well known to those skilled in the art. Thus for instance fermented meats (e.g. sausages) and vegetables (e.g. pickles) are all produced using these methods. Members of the genus Lactobacillus have been used extensively for this purpose.
It is believed strains of Lactobacillus which produce fungal inhibiting substances are unknown to those skilled in the art. Thus a strain which produces an antifungal substance would be very useful in foods and also in or on other materials, such as living plants, where fungi are a problem.